In various circumstances, an endoscope can include an elongate portion, or tube, having a distal end which can be configured to be inserted into the body of a patient and, in addition, a plurality of channels extending through the elongate portion which can be configured to direct water, air, and/or any other suitable fluid into a surgical site. In some circumstances, one or more channels in an endoscope can be configured to guide a surgical instrument into the surgical site. In any event, an endoscope can further include a proximal end having inlets in fluid communication with the channels and, in addition, a control head section having one or more valves, and/or switches, configured to control the flow of fluid through the channels. In at least one circumstance, an endoscope can include an air channel, a water channel, and one or more valves within the control head configured to control the flow of air and water through the channels.
Decontamination systems can be used to reprocess previously-used medical devices, such as endoscopes, for example, such that the devices can be used once again. During the decontamination process of an endoscope, the air and water channels within the endoscope can be evaluated in order to verify that the channels are unobstructed. A variety of decontamination systems exist for reprocessing endoscopes. In general, such systems may include at least one rinsing basin, in which an endoscope that is to be cleaned and/or disinfected can be placed. The basin is commonly supported by a housing that supports a system of lines, pumps and valves for the purpose of feeding a cleaning and/or disinfecting agent to an endoscope which has been placed in a rinsing basin. Such devices also include a collection of lines, hoses, conduits or pipes that are coupled to the pumps and corresponding ports in the endoscope by releasable connectors. Such connectors must achieve a fluid-tight seal while attached to the endoscope, yet be easily releasable at the conclusion of the process. If the connector fails to achieve a fluid-tight seal, all of the endoscopes scope's lumens may never receive the disinfecting liquid medium to ensure that the inner surfaces of the lumen have been adequately disinfected.
While a variety of disconnectable fluid connectors have been designed over the years to couple the fluid-supplying lines from a reprocessing system to an endoscope lumen port, such connectors at times may not achieve a fluid-tight seal with the port or such connectors may be difficult to connect and detach from the port or ports. Other connectors are somewhat complex and may be difficult to manufacture and may easily be inadvertently disconnected from their respective ports on the endoscope.
Accordingly, there is a need for disconnectable connector for coupling fluid supply conduits to corresponding port or ports of an endoscope that may address some of the shortcomings of prior connectors.
The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate some of the shortcomings present in the field of the invention at the time, and should not be taken as a disavowal of claim scope.